Vampire Love Shugo Chara
by kariared
Summary: Amu wakes up from a dream that seemed really real, but Miki knows something. There's a new transfer student named Tskuyomi Ikuto and all the girls minus Rima and Amu swoon over him. Miki sees him slip up by starting to go in the direction of Amu's seat before he was even told who she was. Hmmm, Strange right?
1. Was it really a dream?

Konna (me)- Hey guys watsup.

Ikuto- Nothing much now start the story

Amu- Let's get started already

Nagi- Guys be nice. It's her first actual fanfic

Amu and Ikuto- Both sweat drops)

Me- what everyone's gotta start somewhere, Nagi since your are being so kind, do you care to do the disclaimer?

Nagi- why not? Kariared does not own Shugo Chara and any of it's characters. Just the plot and her own Characters.

* * *

-Amu P.O.V-

Hhhh, I breath out. "It's been a long day." Sniff sniff. "The air smells nice today. Now that I think about it I feel like I'm being watched" I said to myself while walking home a little quicker. I heard a rustle in the trees and stop for a second. I look around and then start at a running pace. trip on who knows what with my clumsy self. _Wow. I'm falling. Stupid stupid stupid. Wait why haven't I hit the ground._ My eyes were closed through the whole tripping incidence. But who could have caught me? I look up to see a person with blood red eyes and fangs and pale skin. He leans down towards my neck and I scream. " NOOOOOOO!"

"Honey what's the matter?" My mom was standing next to my bed and Ami was right to the side of her._ Thank god it was just a dream._

"Yeah I'm fine mom everything is alright. What made you come in here so early anyways?" I asked her.

"Because your running late for school." She told me.

"What?!" I jumped up out of bed. Ami sweat dropped and I shoved them out and closed the door. "Oh my gosh guys why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

"We did but it was too early for you because nothing we tried worked." Miki said in her usual dull voice. "Oh and Amu, you have five minutes to get to school just a heads up." She said again and floated back to her egg were Ran and Su were sleeping. They relaxed while I rushed around getting ready for school.

"Bye mom, dad and Ami see you guys later." I said while running out of the house. "Ran chara change please." I asked in a beggin way.

"Fine Amu-chan. But this can't become a habit okay?" She said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Alright I know I know." I said back in a playful mood.

"Amu you have to watch out okay because strange things are going on and I saw someone in your room last night and I don't know who it was but I was worried. So keep your guard up okay." Miki sounded like a wise old lady.

"Alright Miki thanks." I replied to her. Then she flew back in the direction of Su and they talked.

Once we finally landed at school I ran to my class and slid the door open and bowed deeply. "Gomen" but got no reply but some kid in the back saying its fine the teacher is not here yet. _Oh thank god. That wouldn't have been so good. _I rushed quickly to my seat and took out my stuff.

"Gomen gomen. Sorry for being late everyone I was just dealing with the new transfer student." He stumbled to his desk and looked through papers.

Another slide at the door. "Hey" A tall skinny boy with midnight blue hair an sapphire eyes walked in and said. "How's it going? I'm Tskuyomi Ikuto" He seemed like a person good with everyone on the outside but hated everyone on the inside. At that instance, all the girls except for me and Rima swooned over him. Kusukusu was giggling like always and my charas were flying around the classroom playing tag. I could tell Rima was examining him just like I was. "So where should I sit?"

"Right next to Ms. Hinamori if that's fine." Then he did a goofy smile to the new kid.

"I'll sit anywhere" he said as he started in my direction. _How does he know who I am? He's looking directly at me._ "Wait who is Hinamori anyway? Can't sit in the wrong seat. Haha" He said nervously.

"Oh I apologize, she's right there." He said while pointing to the pink headed girl.

Ikuto continued on his path towards Amu then sat down in the seat behind her. Ignoring all the fan girls he said,"Hey strawberry, whats your first name."

"Not strawberry I can tell you that. Just stick around long enough and maybe you'll find out. Hehe" Amu said in a smug tone.

"Amu. That's your name. Haha" Ikuto said back in a smug tone to mimic her.

"How'd you find out?!"

"This guy" He pointed over to Nagi and Nagi waved an apology towards me and I sweat dropped.

"Jeez people now a days" Amu whispered under her breath and went back to not paying attention to the teacher by staring out the window.

Miki P.O.V

_He slipped up. That must have been awkward. Hey I sense a chara with him but not in sight. Hmm. I wonder. _

* * *

Me- Miki knows something

Amu- know duh

Ikuto- Why did I "slip up"

Me- because it all falls into place

Bye meee! Please Please Rate and constructive criticisms and or comments. This is my first time so take it easy okay? Thank you all.

Ikuto Amu Rima & Nagi- UPDATE SOON AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT US.

Me- Runs off) OK I WON'T! JUST DON'T KILL ME BEFORE I CAN WRITE AGAIN.


	2. Closer than friends?

Me- Hey guys I'm back what's up

Ikuto, Amu, Rima- Glares at me)

Nagi- sweatdrops) come on guys it wasn't that long be nicer to her

Me- Thanks Nagi, since you're are so nice this may be only an  
amuhiko story and never an Amuto. Crosses arms)

Ikuto, Rima, Amu- YOU WOULDN'T

Me- Oh I'm evil like that though

Nagi - everyone calm down ok

Utau- SHUT UP YPU GUYS ARE SO LOUD JEEZ.

Il and El- Kariared does NOT own shugo chara in anyway shape or form.

* * *

-Amu P.O.V-

How did he know who I already was, thats wierd. I'm going to just excpect the least and think he just  
was going to the back. Miki flew over to me, "Amu-chan, did you see that, he slipped up oh and he has a guardian chara as well.  
I don't know if the others senced it as well but I don't really trust this guy. Be careful and for a while  
until people areused to him being here try to steer somewhat clear of him ok."

"Alright thanks Miki I'll take that into concideration." I thanked Miki and turned my head slightly so I could see him  
in the corner of my eye. He was looking at me, 'but why, did I do something wrong, do I smell bad,  
is there something on my face do I look weird, is my uniform crooked or wrinkled?' All these questions ran threw my head at a cheetas pace,  
then I heard another voice in my head that said, 'no you look absolutly perfect in my eyes'. 'This voice gritted my nerves for some reason  
who his this anyway and how in the world are they in my head?!' I looked around slowly so I didn't look suspicious but I saw Ikuto still looking at me  
then a slight blush creeped up onto my face. ' Why the heck and I blushing all of a sudden.' I quickly asked myelf in my head  
'Because you find me attractive.' 'Oh my gosh I'M not saying that, I'm not denying it but it's totally against my character  
to show emotions like that. What the heck going on.' I continued to have a conversation with my self in my head with that  
occational voice popping up in my head saying things.

-after classes -lunch time -still Amu P.O.V-

I look around to find Rima and Nagi but catch no sight of them. So I pick up my pace a little then I get closer to the lunch room,  
and I see a flash of long violet hair and run in the direction I saw it. "Nagi wait up!" I shouted running at full speed and nearly  
cought up to him. 'Almost there' I said to myself in my head then he suddenly stopped and turned around and then, CRASH! I ran into  
Nagi and ended up in his arms. And since he a dancer, I guess he has almost perfect balance and he's strong so he didn't fall  
over, he just held me up. "Sumemasen" I apologized to him.

" Daijobou Amu-chan." he said with a bright smile. I couldn't help but to blush and smile back. "Did you need something,because  
I heard you calling my name. Is everything alright?" He said so much at once I was trying to procces it all.

" Oh yeah, I'm alright I just didn't want to walk by myself oh and I have a question." I said to him in one breath while we continued  
to walk to lunch.

" Hmm? What is it?" He said willing to listen.

" Well do you know that Tskuyomi boy at all becasue he kind of scares me. In class I was thinking to myself and I descovered that  
he was jumping in on my conversations as well, with inputs of "Because you find me attractive" and something like "You like me"  
and I don't even know him like that. Help me onegai." I begged him and put on a smile. I could always smile around Nagi and my other  
guardian friends except tadase. He is too fake for me.

" Amu-chan, just don't worry about it and just keep away from your thoughts like that during classes and if you are around him and see if anything changes." He explained to me.

" Thanks Nagi-kun I knew I could count on you. I always can." I said with a viberant smile and hugged him tight. He was taller than me  
so I reached up to his chin with my head so he put his head on top of my head.

" You are welcome Amu-chan" He said back to me. I felt the vibrations from his chest when he talked. It tickled me."Let's go to lunch  
so all the good food isn't taken. Then I want to take you some where if that is alright with you." He inquired.

" I'm up for it, I'll race ya'there." I said to him hyper activly.

" You're on" he said at first."Ready, go!" he said again and took off sprinting. I notice he had chara chenged so I did too and caught up to him.

" I'm not gonna let you win this time Nagi." I said to him.

" Oh you don't have to let me win." He replied with a smug remark. I sped up and as we continued running I saw Kukai and Utau walking together holdong hands.  
Then I realized Nagi was no where in sight so I automatically assumed that I was in the lead.  
I walked into the lunch room and saw Nagi with his tray of food in his hands."Whatt?! How did you? When did you? What?! When did you get ahead of me  
I was sure that I had left you behind"

" I guess not." He said and winked at me. "Go to those doors once you get your lunch ok?"

" Okay It'll only be a quick second" I said to him as I went to the shortest line with only one person in front of me and I see we both knew what we wanted. I got a strawberry crepe with pink milk. I quickley walked over to were Nagi had told me to wait and he was there. "Okay I'm ready." I said with a smile.

"Ok let's go." He said holding the door open for me and led us towards a ladder on the side of the building. "Up there is my special place were I eat and  
think and do homework if needed." He explained. I felt bad for going to intrude in his special spot.

" Nagi are you sure you want me going to your special spot? I feel like I will be intruding and completely take away the point of it being special."

"See Amu-chan, what you are not getting is, special spot special girl you are very special and a very inmportant part of my life so you are very special to me."

"Thank you very much Nagi-kun" I don't know if he could tell but I liked him a lot and never wanted to be seperated from him. I was intterupted from my trance  
of thoughts by Nagi telling me to either Chara change or go up the ladder. I chose chara change and flew up with my tray in hands. Once I got up to the top, I was  
astonished at the sight that I saw and I felt warmth on my back and around my waist.

" Do you like it?" Nagi asked curious at my astonishment.

" No Nagi" I replied. " No I don't like it." I said to him. I could feel his shoulders drop in defeat.

" I don't like it because you can't like and love something at the same time right. I love it Nagi thanks for showing me this spot. Your special spot."

" You do really, I was scared for a moment that you would be bored of this place and would never want to come here again." He said with a hint of relief in his voice. I sat down and he sat down next to me and we stared into eachothers eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes. They were as if I could swim in them. His hand slipped onto mine and

we scooted closer to eachother and his other hand snaked its way around my waiste and he leand in and I did the same. He kissed my lips, his so very soft lips upon mine

I was in heaven. It was a sweet modest kiss, nothing erotic and crazy. This was our first kiss ever. It was my first kiss as well and I'm glad to say it was Nagi who gave it to me. My feelings and emotions were running wild and I didn't know what to do but a very slight moan escaped my lips and I felt wierd. He then pulled away and said,

"Amu-chan this was my first kiss and it was wonderful. Thank you very much." He smiled at me and said, "I had no way of explaining my feelings for you but to do that and say I love you Amu-chan."

"I love you too Nagi and I've loved you for a while and I never knew how to explain my feelings for you and I was afraid that you liked Rima so I just let my feelings be.

Thank you very much for allowing me to understand what my true feelings are and returning them to me as well." I replied in one long breath then I picked up my crepe and took  
a bite of it.

* * *

Me- what did you guys think of it huh

Nagi- I like it a lot *winks at Amu*

Amu- I loved it *winks back at Nagi*

Me- I see you two really liked it

Utau- Iiked it as well as Kukai but he's too busy playing soccar to respond.

Me- I'm glad you all liked it

Ikuto- ...

Me- you will like it eventually Ikuto calm down.

Rima- what about me

Me- I have something in store for you all don't worry it will get better over time hehe

All- what's that suposed to mean!?

Me- I got this who wants to do it

Aidou- I got this guys, Please review, follow Kariared please for me. *Winks at every fangirl of Aidou*

Me- Umm Aidou why in the heck are you here you stick to your fanfics ok this is Shugo chara not Vampire Knight

Aidou- I know I just wanted to mess with you

Me- I'll kill you

Aidou- I don't think Lord Kaname will like that

Kaname- I wouldn't like that at all so please play nice with him don't hurt him too much please

Me- Okay I won't kill you but only becasue Kaname ask me ever so nicely

All- Byemeeeeee


	3. Was I really Bitten?

Konna(me) - konnichiwa minna

Ikuto- glares)

Amu- Sweat drops) why are you in such a good mood huh

Me- why aren't you guys in a good mood

Ikuto- why haven't you updated

Me- hehe, well about that, this past week has been exams and test for my algebra 1 honors class. I'm in middle school so we can't have test on the same day but I have two high school classes so we have semesterly exams but I have been getting homework for my high school classes because they don't follow the middle school homework to test rule. see it is a long story but now I'm on spring break and I can write more often

Ikuto- yea yea

Me-shut up you delinquent

Amu- don't be so rude to him

Me- seems to me you don't want to be with Nagi. Hmm?

Amu- wait no I wasn't saying that it's just that is rude to call people delinquent even though he is one just don't say it outloud

Ikuto- thanks Amu )said sarcastically)

Amu- you're very welcome

Ikuto- Shut up baka

Amu- gomen

Nagi- umm Kariared doesn't own anything accept for the plot

Amu- thanks Nagi

* * *

-Recap-

"I love you too Nagi and I've loved you for a while and I never knew how to explain my feelings for you and I was afraid that you liked Rima so I just let my feelings be.  
Thank you very much for allowing me to understand what my true feelings are and returning them to me as well." I replied in one long breath then I picked up my crepe and took a bite of it.

-End recap-

* * *

-Amu p.o.v-

Oh my gosh, Nagi kissed me. And I kissed back. I really do love him.

The rest of school passed by quickly and me and Nagi walked part way home, but before we diverged, he pulled me in, whispered, "I love you Amu-chan."

"I love you too Nagi." I replied back to him. His sweet smooth voice filled my head and made my emotions run wild again just like before. He then locked onto my honey color eyes and placed his soft hand on my cheek. I stared at his azure hazel eyes and didn't look away. He then moved down my cheek and to my chin. He lifted it up and bent over to my height and I gave in before he even kissed me. But I felt like I was in heaven while our lips worked together perfectly.

We pulled apart. "You're lips are sweet Amu-chan." Nagi whispered into my ear then tapped my nose. I blushed furiously and thanked him.

Oh my gosh, we kissed twice in one day. What does this mean? Are we a couple? Let me not jump the gun. "Well Nagi, I would love to stay but I'm sure we both have to get home." I ended the standing still and hugged him tightly and he hugged back and then let go. "See you later Nagi."

"Bye, Amu-chan." He waved to me and ran off. I just walked. I was in no mood to get home to abuse.  
That's right, abuse. My parents abuse me. I hate going home, my little sister hates me and thinks I'm pathetic. My mom says I was a mistake and my dad says I don't belong with them and that my hair's not even anyone of their colors. So I rely heavily on my friends to keep me alive. If not for them I would've killed myself.  
I now have that same feeling as in the dream. I feel that I'm being watched. The wind is blowing, leaves are churning like mini tornados. I look around this time. I feel like I should run but I did that in the dream and was about to get bitten. Ha, what am I thinking. Vampires don't actually exist.

"Amu-chan, watch out. Please" Miki insisted in a begging way.

"Alright, I will. Thanks Miki." I thanked her and became really aware of my surroundings. Everything suddenly went still and suddenly ice cold hands pulled me to a body. Tall, lean, skinny. Smells like vanilla. Hmm what's this? Am I getting abducted? "U-um-" I was cut off by a hand being placed over my mouth. "Ngh, ngh. Grrr" I pathetically tried to growl at the person but I lost. I tipped my head up to see who it was. They had crimson blood red eyes, pale skin and he was baring his fangs at me.

"Hmph, your a cute one I see" He said to me. I locked onto his red eyes he locked onto my honey eyes. He leaned over but past my lips down to my neck. He sank his fangs into my neck. At first I felt a sharp pain, but it quickly faded into pleasure.

"Mmm" I moaned and he pulled back and licked his lips.

"Hmm, nice, sweet, pure blood. You taste delicious Amu-chan." He purred into her ear and made her shiver.  
She turned around and got a better look at who bit her. Midnight blue hair, the once red eyes now sapphire. Fangs were gone skin color still pale but not as much. "I-Ikuto?!" She half shouted because she was ready to faint. Her head felt light and she got dizzy then she saw black spots in her eyes. She then blacked out.

"Oh my gosh how late is it?" She looked at her watch."I'm dead, that's it my life is over. Now my parents have an actual reason to hate me. Why is my arm cold. And I don't feel good at all. " Gosh I have to get home quick." I started running."It's almost one in the morning. How long was I sleep for?" I said to myself as I was running home.

"Ugh, this is really gonna suck. I'm screwed, in all ways possible. I don't want to go in, and the lights are on too." I slowly reached out for the door knob. My heart beat seemed to be leaping out of my chest every pump. Good it's not locked. I said to myself as I turned the handle. Then I pushed it open and went in slowly.  
I attempted to walk to my room unnoticed. Fail."So you're a grown adult now and can come home whenever you feel like it. Am I right? You little bastard. Sneaking around, late at night like that. I wouldn't be surprised if you were pregnant."

"Mom why are you saying these things to me, none of its true, I haven't even had a boyfriend, ever." I pleaded with her because I really needed to lay down. Nope I fist came swinging at me but I wasn't in the mood so I dodged and ran up stairs. Straight to the bathroom. I keep a spare pair of clothes in there because of times like this. I also kept other stuff I needed such as a first aid kit so no one would take it out of my room. I quickly got undressed and turned on the warm water. Before I got in, I locked the door so no one would beat me while I was naked and wet. It would hurt more. I folded my uniform and put it in the corner. Then stepped into the shower. It felt nice to take a nice warm shower without bruises all over.  
After a while of letting the water run on me after soaping myself down, I turned off the shower. I stepped out and put on my underwear and a baggy shirt. It was extra long so I didn't need pants. Then I got my first aid box and sat it in my lap. I opened it up and saw the shiny blade glimmer as I touched it to pick it up. I took the box off my lap and and sat it aside. I looked at The icy cold blade and then stood up to rinse it a bit. I then sat back down. I took a deep breath and placed the blade on my wrist. Ib pushed onto it and ran it in a diagonal angle on my wrist. I did the same except the other direction. It made an X shape and blood dripped down my wrist. I smiled at the sight, but suddenly felt the urge to drink the blood. I lifted my wrist up to my mouth and drank the blood. It tasted so good for some reason. My throat was not dry anymore either. I felt drowsy so I rinsed off the blade again watched the blood go down the drain and dried it off. I sat down once more but this time lifted up the box and placed the blade into it and pulled out a band aid. It was a big one so it covered the whole thing. I hid the first aid box in its usual spot so Ami wouldn't get to it. I also hid the extra uniform some were and took my worn one to my room with me.  
"Amu! You woke Ami up coming home so late." I heard my dad shout out to me. I ignored him and continued to my room. I suddenly sensed an attack and put my right arm up in a block. I deflected my mom's attack and ran to my room turned and locked the door. I tossed the used close into the basket and plopped onto my bed. I picked up my phone and saw three messages.

Rima- Hey Amu, what's up

Nagi- Amu, you kiss great

Utau- Hey have you gotten a chance to meet the new boy?

Reply

Me- I just got home, I'll tell you why at school, goodnight

Me- Thanks Nagi, I'm glad you think so, I think so as well, I'm also grateful that such an amazing guy gave me my first kiss. Goodnight Nagi.

Me- A lot has happened between us and I don't like it, I'll explain at school. Goodnight Utau.

Bzz Bzz Bzz

Rima, Nagi, Uatu- Goodnight Amu-chan sleep well.

"Wow they all had the same replies, then again they all are my close friends. I think I'll go to sleep now though I'm real tired." I was talking to myself. My chara's been sleep, they went straight to my room when I got in. I layed on my back and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

-Next morning-

Yawnnn. I got up and stretched my arms out. "Miki, I feel horrible right now."

"KYAA, Amu you're pale. What happened?!"

"What? Why am I pale."

"You're also ice cold, Are you okay?" Miki's hands were on my face. Suddenly Ran burst out of her egg.

"Ohayo min-" She stopped in mid rise."Amu-chan! You're pale" Ran shouted and Su and Dia came out of their eggs groggily.

"What's going on~Desu?" Su ask them with a look of worry on her face just like Dia's.

"Amu-chan's pale and cold like a dead body"Miki explained to them with a concerned tone. Meanwhile Amu sat there with a confused face as to why there was such a worry. So she decided to get up and go to the bathroom quickly and lock it. She washed up and put on her uniform and then before she went out the bathroom and realized that she was really pale. So she decided to get some makeup and lightly put some on her face, even though it went against her own morals of not wearing make up of any sort, this was kind of a necessary thing at the moment. Then we she was satisfied and it looked like her normal skin color, she slowly walked out of the bathroom with her bag and told her charas to come on. She made a run for it out the front door and continued to run her full speed, but never broke a sweat.  
Once she thought that she was far enough from home she slowed to a walking pace. She then saw her best friend Rima. "Rima, Rima!" I shouted.

"Ohayo Amu." She called back to me. With a bright smile and waved her arm up high. It was so cute because she still had a doll's body and the long hair. I sped up to catch up to where she was. Luckily she paused and waited for me."So what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh right, well do you have any makeup like any thats my skin color cause I should show you as well as tell you" she told me and I smiled. "I'm gonna need to borrow this today is that ok?"

"Umm sure, I don't ever use it anyways. Haha you can have it if you want actually, I've been meaning to give it away because it was a useless birthday present one year. But yeah you can."

"Okay lets go. Follow me." I grabbed her wrist and ran with her dragging behind trapped in my clasp.

"We're here" I said to her and I looked back to see that she was bent over huffing.

"Amu I can hardly breath. Why are we at the girls bathroom?" She asked me while catching her breath.

"So I can re-apply my make up when I'm done" I explained to her.

"Wait Amu, I thought you never wear make up." She sounded curious now.

" I don't ever but today was different. Look." I bent over the sink and turned on the water. I dipped my hands into it and ran them over my face and I saw the once powder makeup turn to a clay like substance and ran down the sink. I stood up and turned around.

"See, wierd right. And thats not the worst part. Look here." I pointed at my neck where he bit me but no bite marks were left.

"I don't get it Amu, what am I looking at besides your paleness. You are pointing at nothing." She said in her normal care free voice..

"I think Ikuto did this to me. I say this because while I was walking home, the wind stopped and suddenly icy-cold hands grabbed my head and then covered my mouth. Then I tried to growl at him but I lost so then I looked up and saw crimson red eyes and he was baring his fangs at me. I also saw skin paler than mine and midnight blue hair. After that I saw him bend down to my neck and sank his fangs into my neck. At first it was a little prick of pain but it went away and I actually kinda liked my blood getting sucked. It was pleasurable. But now I'm pale like this and did you feel my hand. It was ice cold right. Not just my hands my whole body." Rima's face was adorable. She was in so much shock after my explanation of why I'm pale. I tuned to let her soak it in while re-applying my makeup.

"Amu are you ok, I'm worried for you now." She now went from shocked to really worried.

"Yeah I'm great actually." I waved her inference off but my idiot self forgot to hide my X on my hand and she locked onto that. "What's wrong?" I asked her and slid my arms behind my back really fast to try to hide it. "Let's get to class before we're late." I just barely avoided her.

"Right Amu." she replied to me but I think she is still weary of this whole thing.

* * *

Me- Sooo what ya think

Ikuto- Why you took so long

Nagi- yayy

Rima- ...

Amu- Um um um

Utau- Konna what's going on to my brother

Me- Utau you truly are a blonde huh

Utau- what's that supposed to mean

Me- Byemeee don't forget to Comment like and Fave

Utau- Oh no you don't come here you little


	4. I can't even understand

**Me-** Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I try to update every weekend but I couldn't, using it against me now?! Ikuto, Amu, Rima- what does it look like were doing?

**Ikuto-** you're just lazy baka

**Me-** Ugh rude I write this for you guys please act like you're thankful Amu- but you take so long to update Me- I'm sorry that I can't live life off of writing fanfics but honeslty if I could I would

** Ikuto-** Aww really

**Me-** Yes

**Ikuto-** then at least act like you want to!

** Me-** Ahhhhh how bout I just drop this fanfic now

**All-** You wouldn't dare?!

**Me-** you're all right, I'm not that evil

**Nagi-** I never thought you were evil )hugs Me)

**Me-** Hugs back) thanks Nagi

**Yoru-** Kariared owns nothing but the plot~nya

**Me-** Thanks Yoru Yoru- you're welcome~nya

* * *

**-Rima's P.O.V.- **

'What's up with Amu, she is being weird and what's that X on her arm, its kind of scary. And what is with her pale skin, that is also weird.' I thought to myself as we were walking to class. "Amu? Whats going on with that X on your arm?" I said in a raised tone and gestured in the direction of her X'd arm.

"What do you mean Rima, Im fine nothings wrong. Eheh" She said in a nervous tone, I could tell that she was forcing a smile.

"Don't lie to me Amu! These types of things are very serious now please tell me whats going on with you!" I yelled and reached out to her arm.

"Oh my god. What did you do, how did this get here, why did you do this, I'm sorry for yelling I was just scared for you, why didn't you tell me?!" I said in one long breath.

"Oh that, I uhh...I fell and then I sat up and there was blood dripping down my arm and I couldn't see that it was an X until I got home and cleaned it up. So yeah, you see nothing major." She scratched the back of her head nervously. That symbolized she was lying right away.

"Oh okay then do you feel fine? Is everything alright? Do you need anything?" I questioned her, already knowing she would say no she didn't.

"No I'm fine actually, now lets go to class!" She raised her voice a bit towards me.

"Sorry for prying Amu, I'm just worried about you." I said while we walked and my head was lowered. We got to class and got cold stares from a couple of people, mostly Sayaa's group. But that's just how she is, but a lot of people do not like me and Amu but for what reason, I don't know. So therefore we have to stick together with the few friends we have and survive off our small group. "

Ohayo!" I heard a guys voice, loud and hyperactive, too active for this early. I turned around in my seat to see no other than Kukai. "Kukai, why so loud so early in the morning?" I asked him with an annoyed look on my face.

" Amu-Chi!" I knew who it was already even louder than Kukai.

"Yaya, not so loud would ya'." I hissed at her.

"Sorry Rima-tan." She said and bowed her head.

"It's fine Yaya, just speak lower." I sighed to her.

"Amu-chan, Rima-tan, Ohayo." A cheery but human like voice(I say that because he didn't yell like the other two.) said to us. It was Nagi. I looked back and saw Amu looking at Nagi and she was blushing and he was smiling. 'Hmm is something going on between the two. How cute' I thought to myself.

**~Slide~ **

"Ohayo-Minna." Nikaidou-sensei came in and started class. Everyone greeted him back as well accept for Amu who was staring out the window already. "I see someone's already gotten to there daily day-dreaming class session." He said with a small chuckle. "Oii Himamori... Hima-" He started to say but got cut off.

"It's Hinamori not Himamori, and sorry for dazing, I was thinking about something I'll try not to do it again. Gomen." She said while standing then bowing her head and sat down.

"Oh, ok well it's fine." He walked back to his desk and took attendance, and Amu actually responded this time.

**~Slide~**

Everyone's heads snapped in direction in which the door opened, and it was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Which I don't understand because he's not new so why is he late today, his second day. Wait am I blushing, why am I blushing, is it because he is huffing, is it his hair, his eyes, what is it? He looked over at me. At me? Of all people...Me!? A smirk crawled to his face as he walked in and apologized to the teacher with a slight bow and sat in the open seat next to me. "Hey 'Rima-chan'" He said my name so weird, so stretched out, so seductively. I was confused so I looked over to Amu and saw she had fear in her eyes.

"Umm...Hi, I guess?" I replied to him. he smirked and then I looked towards Amu again. "Amu are you okay?" I asked her noticing how she stared at him with pure fear, something she usually doesn't have, for anyone, or thing. So why now?

"Oh I'm fine nothings wrong." She replied a bit forced seeming, then she scratched her head nervously and then waved me off. 'Hmm, what is wr- OHH MY GOD...HIM!'

"Amu, go to the bathroom, I gotta talk to you. Its urgent." I whispered then walked out. Amu left shortly after, and broke into a jog while going to the bathroom. "Amu, remember this morning when you were telling me tat Tsukiyomi was the one who did this to you?" I asked her in one breath.

"Yea, why?" She questioned my question.

"Well, is that why you looked terrified, when he walked into class?"

"Yea kinda, because I fear no one but him, now. Miki told me that she sensed something wrong about him and she was right. I tried to stay clear of anything bad happening to me, and when I felt a strange presents, I tried to rush home, but he caught me too quickly." She said to me, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"It's okay Amu-Chan, it's okay." I pulled her closer to me, into a hug."You didn't have to bring your bag with you ya'know?"

"Yea I know, but it is a must have at all times thing for me unless I'm at work, where I trust people to not steal my stuff or hide it or dump it all out."

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense to me. Well that's pretty much it, lets go back to class okay? We don't want people wondering why we left for so long."

"No. You go on ahead, I'm gonna stay in here for the rest of class, two reasons, I need to fix my makeup, and I can't go back in there while he's there, I can't, I can't, I can't." She whined to me.

"Alright, if you're absolutely sure. I mean, I can stay in here with you if you'd like me t-"

"No! You can't miss class over my petty reasons, I mean for all I know it could have been a big dream, and I'm just taking it too far. He-he." She said and scratched her head nervously again.

"Okay fine. But I am coming back here after class to check on you." I said with a concerned tone. She nodded in agreement. Then I hugged her again and walked out.

**~AMU P.O.V.~ **

I watched as Rima left, then I peaked my head out to double check to make sure no one was out of class. After I was sure that the coast was clear, I went into the stall with the mirror and sink and locked the door. I washed the makeup off my face and pulled out a little pouch, with my special items in it. It was a black and purple pouch with a few bandages and some gauze. And wrapped up in another little package to prevent tearing of anything, was my utility blades I use to cut myself with. I set them on the side of the sink and take out a bottle of peroxide, and place that down as well. I looked all over my face to make sure no makeup was left behind then I turned the water off. I picked up the blades and took one out and placed my back against the wall and slid down. I was now sitting with my legs up as if I were gonna put my head into my knees, except my head is up and I'm sitting a little more loose than if I were gonna curl up. I placed the blade under where my X, that I made last night was and applied a bit of pressure and slid across. Blood leaked down onto a paper towel I had set down for that purpose. I then made two more cuts bellow then three more above the X. Now I had somewhat faded scars underneath, fresh open wounds,six of them to be exact, and a semi-healed X all on my left arm. I'm not in the mood to do my right arm right now. I've done enough to satisfy myself for now. I picked up the paper towel and wiped around my wounds for excess blood dripping, and held it there. I stood up and went to the sink and used the peroxide to clean them. "Crap, this burns." I chuckled a bit and tipped my head back. after it stopped burning, I took a soft tissue and wiped around it. Then I placed a layer of tissue on my cuts and wrapped gauze around my wrist a couple of times, then hooked it under another portion tightly so it wouldn't come off. Then I pulled out some arm warmers from my bag and put the bottle in the bag, the blades in the small pouch, the pouch in the bag, and slipped on my arm warmers so no one would ask any questions. I then unlocked the stall and was getting ready to go to my next class when Rima rushed into the bathroom and asked if I was alright but she gripped both of my wrist.

"Oyy! I mean hey Rima whats up?" I said to her in a worried tone because I didn't want her to find out about me cutting myself.

"Amu, are you okay, where did you get those arm warmers, I didn't see you have them before, why are you wearing them, why did you take off your makeup?!" She asked all in one quick breath. "Why did you say oyy when I came in here?" Then she started huffing and doubled over to catch her breath.

* * *

**Me-** I know that you guys probably hate me and want to kill me, well I hate myself as well mostly because I made you all wait for so long like 3 weeks even though I say I will do weekend updates, but See what had happened was I had this really big project for language arts and I had to work on it most of my time and algebra now we have FCAT. Ahhh It's too much, but I will deal. Okay well there's my reason, I hope you guys hate me but I don't want you guys to hate me forever and stop reading my stories. I will cry. But Yea.

**Everyone-** You should die like now!

**Me-** I know and I would love to but then I wouldn't be able to continue now would I?

**Amu-** She has a Point Nagi- Yea, a legit one too Ikuto- whatever... ME- forgive me? Please? Silence ME- please comment subsribe and review. Pwease and Thanks


End file.
